free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Gashuku
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |previous = Moshi Kareshi ni Surunara？ ～Samezuka-hen～ もし彼氏にするなら？ ～鮫柄編～ |next = Nagisa to Haruka no Deai no Omoide 渚と遙の出逢いの思い出 |current track = Gashuku 合宿 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 21, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |tracks = |price = |length = 5:46 |episodes = }} Gashuku (合宿 Training Camp) is the fifth track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1. It was released on August 21, 2013. Translation Makoto：“Training Camp.” Makoto：(The Iwatobi swim club is out on a training camp right now. Since we don’t have a budget, we pitched up tents along the coast and are spending a rather pleasant time camping out, but… there’s just one problem.) Nagisa：Thank goodness the hotel allowed us to borrow their bath. Rei：The water comes right from the source here. Makoto：Having a view of the stars above is nice too, since it has its own charm. Haruka：I don’t care either way, as long as there’s water I can soak in. Makoto：Haru, don’t spend too long in the bath. You’ll end up overheating. [They open the door to the bath] Nagisa：Wow, it’s such a big place! Look, look! Hurry up, you three! I call first! [Nagisa tosses water over himself and jumps in] Makoto：Hey, Nagisa! Don’t jump into the bathtub! Nagisa：Hahhhh, this feels great… Makoto：A large bath is really great… Right, Haru? Haruka：Yeah… Rei：Soaking in the bath is relaxation to the mind and body. It loosens up the muscles from fatigue. Nagisa：Come to think of it, Mako-chan has a lot of muscle. Makoto：Me? Do I? Haruka：Makoto’s body shape changed rather quickly during training. Makoto：Maybe I do gain muscle easily… Nagisa：Can I have a feel? Mako-chan, Mako-chan, try flexing. [Makoto flexes] Nagisa：Whoaaaa, Mako-chan! It’s really firm! Rei：But Makoto-senpai, aren’t you putting on a little too much muscle? If you put on too much muscle, it’ll be more difficult for you to stay afloat. Makoto：I never really thought about it… Nagisa：Rei-chan, you even think about stuff like that? Rei：Of course. From muscle ratio to body fat percentage, I measure and record those numbers every day, so that I may reach the perfect body for swimming. Haruka：Then how come you can only swim butterfly stroke? Rei：… [Rei sinks down into the water] Makoto：Haru. Rei went down under. Haruka：Sorry… Nagisa：I’m so envious of you guys… I’m trying but I can’t get big… [Rei comes back out of the water] Rei：Then leave that to me! Makoto：Ah, he came back up again. Rei：Nagisa-kun, I’ll think of a menu that will be the easiest way for you to gain muscle! Nagisa：Eh, really?! Rei-chan, thank you! Makoto：In those terms, Haru seems to have the best body. He has muscle but not too much. Haruka：Really? Nagisa：Haru-chan really does give the image of a dolphin. Makoto：Yeah… Oh, then what about me? What’s my image? Rei：Makoto-senpai? Nagisa：Mako-chan is… a whale? No, that’s not it… Hmm… Haruka：An orca. Rei：An orca? Nagisa：Ehh, that’s not Mako-chan’s image! Orcas are vicious, aren’t they? Makoto：Why an orca? Haruka：Because Makoto’s swimming is powerful. Rei：Ahhh, it certainly is dynamic. Nagisa：I see! I guess it does feel like an orca! Makoto：Eh… Really? Rei：Haruka-senpai, what about me? Nagisa：A hammer. for someone who drowns easily Rei：Nagisa-kun! Haruka：Rei is a butterfly. Makoto：Butterfly? Nagisa：That’s not a fish. Haruka：He flies freely, like a butterfly. Without being held back by anything. Rei：Yes… it was Haruka-senpai who told me to fly… A butterfly… a butterfly, huh… How beautiful… It’s perfect for me… Nagisa：Then what about me? Haruka：Penguin. Rei：Ahh. Makoto：I see. Nagisa：A penguin?! All right! Rei：Eh? You’re happy about that? Nagisa：I love penguins! The reason I chose this school is not just because Haru-chan and Mako-chan were here, but also because it’s called Iwatobi! **Rockhopper You’ve heard of rockhopper penguins, right? I really like the school name! Makoto：Nagisa… I didn’t know you were that much into penguins… Rei：Well, I think it’s perfect. On land you keep hopping up and down, so you’re a spitting image, Nagisa-kun. Nagisa：Right? But when I’m in water, I’m amazing. Rei-chan, you’re a spitting image too as a butterfly when you go in water and can’t swim! Rei：What do you mean by that? I’m not a total loss at swimming! I can swim butterfly– [Rei and Nagisa argue about butterflies and penguins in the background] Makoto：Despite it all, you keep a good eye over everyone, Haru. Haruka：I just see the forms they swim. (If it isn’t good…) Makoto：If it isn’t good form, it’ll make them harder to be one with the water, right? Haruka：How could you tell? Makoto：I just can. Do you know how many years we’ve been together? Haruka：Then what am I thinking right now? Makoto：Why does that make you act stubborn? …Let’s see… “Makoto, you dummy,” along those lines? Haruka：…You’re right… Makoto：I could see it in your face… Haruka：How about now?! Makoto：Are we still doing this?! Hmm, let’s see… “I hope dinner is mackerel cooked in miso,” or something? Haruka：No. The correct answer is mackerel grilled with salt. I win. Makoto：[laughs] Hey, what kind of contest is this?Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1